The Society for Cardiovascular Magnetic Resonance (SCMR) is seeking support for the Travel Award and Mentorship programs at its 20th Annual Scientific Sessions. The SCMR was founded in 1994 by a group of cardiologists, radiologists, and scientists to be the leading international representative and advocate for physicians, scientists, and technologists working in CMR, and to improve patient outcomes through excellence in education, training, standards, and research. The SCMR annual meeting delivers state-of-the-art information on the science of CMR imaging and spectroscopy and compares CMR methods to other imaging modalities. The information provided by this meeting is designed to help physicians, scientists, engineers, and allied healthcare professionals to gain a deeper understanding of the state of the art in CMR so that they are better able to recommend and utilize the best imaging modality to diagnose cardiovascular disorders. As such, research and development of new biomedical imaging and bioengineering techniques and devices to fundamentally improve the detection, treatment, and prevention of disease; enhancing existing imaging and bioengineering modalities; encouraging research and development in multidisciplinary areas; supporting studies to assess the effectiveness and outcomes of new biologics, materials, processes, devices, and procedures; developing technologies for early disease detection and assessment of health status; and developing advanced imaging and engineering techniques for conducting biomedical research at multiple scales. the meeting is directly in line with the mission of the NIBIB to promote The travel awards to be supported by this grant are given to trainees and young investigators based on scientific merit of peer-reviewed abstract submissions and need for financial assistance, with special consideration given to women and members of underrepresented minority groups. Last year utilizing R13 funding (EB021815) out of 38 travel awards, over half went to women and underrepresented minorities. We plan to meet or exceed this ratio again in 2017. One-on-one mentorship opportunities will continue to be provided at the SCMR meeting, pairing up established clinical and research faculty with young investigators with similar career interests. At the 2017 meeting an additional six ?Mentor's Corner? sessions representing a total of 4.75 hours of programming will be offered on topics ranging from ?Female Careers in CMR? to ?Early Careers in CMR? and ?How to start a CMR Program.? Through the mentorship and scholarship opportunities provided by this proposal, SCMR will have the potential to create a significant positive impact on a number of highly qualified trainees, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, who seek careers in science as well as in the clinical diagnosis and treatment of cardiovascular disease.